Spirit of Knowledge
by GeneralNerdType
Summary: So, this is not going to be described well, but it's basically about how a new threat is coming and MiM has chosen a new spirit to become a Guardian to help them fight. When the five Guardians see who it is though, they question why Manny would choose such an ancient yet docile spirit to help fight. Will the spirit decide to help? Lol, first fic so just try it out and R&R!
1. The Soon to be Guardian

Hey fellow unicorns, so I randomly thought this story line up and thought that I might as well put it up, so here it is! This is actually my first fic so please, go easy on the flames? Completely open to helpful criticism though! Thanks and hope you enjoy!

* * *

It all started on a day no different than others—children played in the snow that was slowly descending. They drank hot chocolate and smiled as their parents regaled them with stories of Santa Clause, and how you need to be good and not naughty for you to receive a present and not coal in your stocking.

Of course, this day would not end up like the others, or obviously this story would not need to be told and it would not begin on this exact day.  
Far away from civilization, at one of the two widely known poles of the world, five Guardians were waiting for their weekly meeting to begin. Tooth was off in the corner, her wings buzzing so quickly that they were a blur to others as she blurted out orders to her mini fairies. Bunny was engaged in a heated insult contest between him and Jack, the latter currently winning by five points. North was preoccupied with the preparations for Christmas on his mind, and Sandy was merely dozing off, his head tilting to the side slightly.  
It continued on like this for some time before the moon's ghostly light began to filter through the circular hole in the ceiling of the room that contains the globe. The light just happened to be shining directly in Sandy's eyes, causing for him to jerk awake and be the first to notice the arrival of MiM.  
Looking around and seeing that the others still hadn't noticed, he shook his head in annoyance, already knowing exactly what would happen once he alerted the others. Nonetheless, he quickly began to try to get their attention by creating rapid signals mostly consisting of large arrows pointing at the now very apparent moon. Seeing that this simply was not working, he finally resorted to his previous working action—grabbing an elf and practically shaking him to death so the Guardians would hear the bell ringing.  
North was quickly shaken out of his reverie, along with Tooth who finally let Baby Tooth take over the ordering for the time being. After noticing the sudden quiet background to their contest, both Bunny and Jack turned curiously to see what was happening and why all the others had stopped their activities.  
North laughed at the sight of Sandy shaking the elf and spoke the familiar words of, "Why didn't you just say something Sandy?", before striding over so that he could properly see the moon.  
"Man in Moon, vat brings great pleasure of speaking vith you today?" North speaks in his thick Russian accent.  
In response, MiM merely shone a thick patch of light on the circle on the floor, surrounded by a sign repenting each of the already appointed Guardians.  
Tooth gasped, "He's choosing a new one! And so soon!"  
Jack looked at her, confused, "A new what?"  
Bunny explained as the crystal-like stone pedestal raised from the floor, "Every time MiM raises the stone, it means 'e is choosing a new Guardian, Frostbite. 'E did the same thing 'efore 'e chose you."  
Jack balanced his staff and sat atop it before speaking, "But why do we need another one now? We already defeated Pitch, and there's no way he's back to full strength yet."  
No one bothered to answer as the figure of the soon to be Guardian began to form itself in the hazy light. There, standing amongst the pale luminescence, was the figure of a female, perhaps a year younger than Jack himself. She had short cropped, mega curly hair that looked like a birds nest exploding from her head. She had an oval shaped face, with large eyes, freckles spread across her face, and a small mouth. She wore glasses and was adorned in a baggy sweater that went down to her mid-thigh, along with loose pants cinched at the middle of her calves and worn sandals. In her hands was a tower of thick books, along with a golden feather pen tucked behind her ear.  
Jack floated so that he was up close to the picture, his eyes scurrying across the young female, "Who is this? I haven't met her before..."  
Tooth answered in what seemed like awe, "It's Elowyn, the Spirit of Knowledge. She is one of the oldest spirits known, and she has the task of handling and recording all the information that is found, daily events and discoveries made. She's, well she's a legend."  
Sandy nodded and created a golden brain above his head, before enlarging it greatly while pointing at Elowyn.  
Bunny added his information as well, "She supposedly lives deep in tha Appalachian Mountains, within a cave that is in tha middle of tha mountain practically."  
North nods before announcing loudly, "Alvight everyone, to ze sleigh! Ve are off to collect our new Guardian!"  
Bunny groaned and followed North defeatedly while Jack flew ahead, excited at the prospect of getting to ride in the sleigh again.  
Soon, everyone is boarded and ready to roll, or fly.  
"Buckle in! Vis is going to be a bumpy flight!"  
"Oh, shut up you gumby."


	2. Holy moly, it's a sleigh!

Hello fellow unicorns! Here is another update, I hope people like this one better, but who knows! Once again, even if you don't like the storyline, leave some helpful criticism so that I can improve the story!

Bai and have a great day filled with rainbows and sprinkles!

Disclaimer: I dunno why people would think that I do, but I don't own RoTG. My writing skills are no where near good enough...

* * *

Elowyn's POV:

I sighed as I reached for another piece of parchment on my desk. This generation was making too many breakthroughs—she could barely keep up. Of course, it probably didn't help that she felt obligated to write down every detail and not just summarize it, but still. Despite the workload that her job carried, she loved it.  
There were many reasons that she could say to help explain, but probably the biggest one is that her job really helps people. Some might wonder how that's even possible, after all, she sits in a dark cave neatly describing new additions to the dictionary, how astronomers have found a new star, etc. The thing is though, because she has written documents of everything that was ever conceived and or believed, many other spirits come from far and wide to steal a tidbit of information.  
Her eyes darkened as she thought of the one person that had in fact come for a different reason. Pitch had always made here angry, and he knew that. All he does is scare children into being illogical about when they should be afraid, he does nothing to ever help them in their lives.  
He had come late one evening, and she had been arranging tomes of information about the different wars that have occurred and the ones currently occurring. She, of course, hadn't heard him come in—many spirits knew not to visit at this time and she was going through her routine of cleaning and checking specific books for smudges. He had sneaked up behind her, silently staring over her shoulder as she inspected a book about the different war weapons that had been made, old and new.  
"Hm, looks like an interesting read. Mind if I borrow it? I'm planning to have... Let's say I'm planning to have a little fun." Pitch spoke in his smooth yet troubling voice, startling me and making me slam the book shut.  
"Who ever said that you are allowed in this room. You must leave, I only lend knowledge to those who plan to use it to better the world. Not people who think blowing up a continent is fun, you deranged shadow." I snapped out, placing the book quickly back on the shelf where it belongs.  
I turned to face him but we wasn't there anymore. Instead the few candles I had lit to illuminate my workspace were suddenly blown out. Pitch's maniacal laughter rang through the air as I quickly felt my way to my desk, searching for my pen.  
I sighed in relief when my fingers enclosed in the familiar feathered pen. Suddenly, a hand came from the shadows and seized the tool from me, making me yelp and take a few steps back.  
"Oh what a beautifully intricate pen. Is this the pen rumored to have the ability to change into any weapon you want? Ah, wouldn't that just be marvelous to use on those troublesome little brats called children.." Pitch spoke, moving shadows throughout the darkness, the shimmering movement barely visible from the moon light coming from the tunnel.  
Clenching my teeth, I gave Pitch a fake smile and decided now was the time to use my logic against him in any way.  
"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You return the pen and I can write you a page of any novel in this advanced library. Do we have a deal?" I spoke, trying to keep my voice from wavering as I hoped with every fiber of my being that he would buy it.  
A chuckle was all I received in response, before a long pause of silence. I waited with bated breath until he spoke, both amusement and annoyance evident in his voice.  
"Do you really think I'm that stupid? If you do, I think we should appoint a new Spirit of Knowledge, because that is just downright idiotic, that is."  
It had only gone downhill from there. We continued bickering until a new spirit, the one of lightning actually, came by. At the sudden bright light emanating from the hot electrical streak in the sky, he accidentally dropped my pen, which I then snatched up quickly.  
He left soon, and hadn't come back since then, obviously knowing now that there was no way that I would help him destroy the world by giving him information on the different weapons and war tactics that the winners of the old war had used.  
I shook my head, I've been revisiting this memory too many times for my liking. I think it scared me more than I'd like to admit, but still, there was nothing to gain by being stuck in the past. Yawning, I stretched and rose from my chair, getting up to start putting the pages I had written today in a safe area to dry where I wouldn't ruin them.  
As I reached the little nook in the wall I had made for this exact purpose, she thought she faintly heard the noise of bells in the distance. She concentrated for a moment, trying to figure out which spirit could be identified by this sound. As I pictured the Guardian that this sound belonged to, I smiled and went to await his arrival near the front entrance.  
Suddenly, instead of the weirdly calming sound of the sleigh bells jouncing around in the wind as the sleigh flew, the air was filled with screeches and shouts. Frowning, she began walking up the passage toward the beginning of the tunnel that was on the side of the mountain. The noises grew louder and seemed to be echoing less, more happening right in front of her!  
She screamed and quickly began back pedaling as the sleigh came into sight—barreling down the steep slope of the tunnel. She turned and began sprinting back to her study before she realized something, if she didn't stop the sleigh, the sleigh may not hit her but it will definitely hit her library, and that just wasn't an option.  
Reaching into her fluffy mass of hair, she pulled out her pen. Pitch had been right in saying that it could turn into any weapon, but he was slightly wrong. You see, this was given to her so that it could help her out of sticky situations. The pen could turn into literally anything, whether it be an animal or tool, or anything else that might come in handy.  
She racked her brain quickly as the opening to the library came into view at the end of the tunnel. She needed a way to stop the sleigh, and she needed it now. The problem was, what could she make that would stop the sleigh, but not hurt the passengers inside?  
As an idea dawned in her she twisted to look back at the sleigh and sees North cussing in Russian as he tries to figure out how to stop the sleigh, while the other Guardians merely sat in the back shouting suggestions, or in Jack and Bunny's case, arguing about who cause them to crash.  
She yelled back over her shoulder to them, "I'm going to apologize for this in advance!"  
The last thing she sees is Jack widening his eyes before she turns back around and tosses the pen on the ground behind her, imagining in her mind what she wanted the writing instrument to transform into. As she heard the tell tale sign of rustling pages, she turned to see the pen already transforming.  
She stood there and caught her breath as the sleigh barreled into the cushioned wall, safely bouncing back twenty yards, before slowly sliding down to come to a rest against the wall. I smiled. Only the Guardians would know how to make that kind of an entrance.


	3. A Budding Relationship?

Elowyn POV (again):

I touched the cushioned wall, and it slowly shrunk back into the familiar form of a pen. I picked up, smiling as I then tucked it safely back into the fluff ball on top of my head called hair. Looking up, I realized all the Guardians were staring at me. I looked at the unanimous look of shock and relief expressed on each one of their faces.

I smiled welcomingly at them before I caught the nervous eye of North. I frowned and strode up to him, grabbing my pen from my hair as I went. Sticking the pen in his face so that the tip was just touching the end of his nose, I began speaking.

"North! What in Manny's name do you think you were doing riding that sleigh of yours down my tunnel? You would have crashed into my library if it weren't for my quick thinking, you need to be more careful! I know that the tunnel is steep and so it may seem like it will be fun, but the consequences outweigh the pros, okay?" I draw my long rant to a close before smiling and pulling him into a hug. "It's great to see you, though. Welcome to my library."

I stepped back and looked to the others, who seemed surprised that I had the courage to even walk up to North like that, let alone tell him off.

"Hi, welcome to the Library of Time, what can I help you with?" I turn and grab a piece of parchment from my desk and dip my feather into my bottle of ink before looking back at them. "Well? I'll make a list and help you find it. So, what information do you need today?"

Tooth looked at me and beamed, "Actually, we didn't come for information. We came because we have a surprise for you back at the Pole!"

I arched my eyebrow, "The last time someone came that didn't really want information was Pitch, and he almost stole my pen, so could you please elaborate a bit?"

Tooth looked and I quickly added, "Not that I don't trust you of course, I would just like to know. I have enough to wonder and worry about as it is… Did you know that scientists have decided that the Universe is actually accelerating at a faster speed than normal ever since the Big Bang occurred, and that if expansion continues like it is currently the Universe may actually rip in half!? Isn't that amazing?"

Bunny speaks up, "Come again, mate? Did you just 'all that amazing?"

I nod and smile shyly, "Well, yeah! The way that people can discover those things without the advantages that we spirits have is actually quite a miracle. Seeing the different things that they discover every year, every month, every day just makes my job even more worth doing. I'll say, some people really underestimate them despite some of their knowledge."

The Guardians just continue to look at me curiously, and I look down at my toes, blushing. "Sorry, I'm kind of a nerd about this stuff… I do live in a cave, surrounded by interesting books every day, though, so can you really blame me?"

A voice that hasn't spoken yet finds its way to my ears, "I think it's cool. The fact that you actually know all of this stuff I mean. It's really impressive."

I look up to see Jack shifting in his seat, frost slowly creeping over his cheeks. Before Bunny could start one of their legendary teasing fights that I constantly hear about from gossiping spirits, I speak up and ask my question again, "So, what is my surprise?"

Sandy signs a some symbols above his head, starting with an exclamation point, then to mouth, an arrow pointing towards her, and ending with an exclamation point with an x through it. I nod and smile, before going to grab my bowlers hat and tucking it over my frizz as I grabbed my long jacket and journal from my desk. I scribbled a note on a scrap of paper I found stuck under the leg of the table, and tack the notes up on the wall so that visiting spirits will see that she is not at home at the moment.

I smiled and climbed in hesitantly and sat beside Jack, tucking the jacket and journal beneath my feet as I settled in. North carefully put the sleigh in reverse ((I think it probs has reverse)), and backs up through the tunnel, me cringing the entire time. We finally made it out of the tunnel alive with relatively no scrapes from hitting the wall, and I visibly relaxed once the threat of damaging my home was gone.

We lifted into the air and North began instructing me on being careful and how it was a pretty long ride, so I should get comfortable. I nod and smile, leaning back against the seat. I watch the stars move by for a while before a theory pops up in my head and I desperately reach for my journal and grab my pen, before beginning to neatly record the idea that a scientist had begun forming about using supernovae to figure out how far the Universe is actually expanded.

I smiled as another idea popped in my head, the idea that unicorns don't poop candy, but that they poop baby unicorns and that's how they have babies. I giggle and shake my head at the logic of six year olds logic… Another boy figured that robots can in fact become humans and trick humans into giving them cookies. I laugh out loud now as the thought that if you wear a ton of eye shadow and other makeup, the boy you like will actually start liking you.

Soon the page in my notebook is filled with the different ideas and thoughts that people of all sorts of ages and ethnicities created in the short while that we had been in the sled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asks besides me, startling me enough that I almost drop my pen. I look up at him, and seeing the curious look on his face, I hand him my journal.

"Nothing, the ideas that people come up with just make me laugh sometimes, that's all." I answer pointing at the few that had made me laugh.

Tooth speaks up as Jack continues to flip through the expanse of pages found in the journal, each inked with ideas that I had heard when I was away from my cave. "Wait so do the ideas just appear on the page?"

I shake my head, "No, they kind of just pop into my head along with a name, face, and age. It's my job to always be ready to write them down though, so that the world can stay prosperous with knowledge. That's why my library is so full, I have been creating novels of thoughts for many years, and the library is organized in ideas. Spirits visit me when they need advice or information, and I lead them to the information needed."

Jack hands me back my journal, the pages slightly frosted over. Seeing this Jack began stuttering out an apology, "S-Sorry, I can't… I can't help it."

I touch the intricate pattern of snow adorning the pages now, making the words glisten from within it. "Hey, don't worry about it. I think it's beautiful, I have always liked winter."

Bunny and Tooth share knowing looks as Jack beams at her, his cheeks once again beginning to be covered in a frost-like blush.

This is definitely going to be an interesting adventure.


	4. I really do prefer flying to falling

Hey fellow unicorns! Welcome to the fourth chapter! (I think…) Anyway, have fun reading and hope you enjoy! (::) _

Jack's POV:

I watched as the newfound member of the Guardians seated next to me continued to neatly write, her slender pen creating looped letters across the page, representing the imagination of nearly every person on the earth. The fact that Elowyn seemed to think that this was no big deal was a mystery to him. If he had the ability to understand anything he could… Well, then maybe he'd understand why his heart pounded whenever he looked at the intelligent girl beside him. ((I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself.))

The sleigh suddenly jostled as North had to steer the sleigh to the side to avoid hitting a rather mad looking flock of birds. Elowyn was thrown to the side slightly, somehow ending up in Jack's lap. Once realizing this, she quickly scooted back to her portion of the bench, reaching to begin writing again. Jack avoided the eye of the girl as the now ever present blush on his cheeks came out full force.

A screech jolted the Guardians, only for them to look at Elowyn and see that had begun desperately searching the seat where she had been sitting, and the bottom of the sleigh.

"Where is it?! Where could it have possibly gone, I literally had it like two seconds ago!" She practically yelled. She stood up quickly, not even stopping to think that maybe it wasn't safe to do so in a sleigh that was going relatively fast rather high up from the ground.

Tooth looked at her worriedly, "Elowyn, I think it'd be safer if you sat down. You really shouldn't be standing."

Elowyn's POV:

Elowyn merely ignored her in response, spinning to get a better look at the cushion where she had been seated seconds before, she caught a glimpse of something shining brightly from in between Jack's and her seat cushions. Reaching for it immediately, she hadn't realized that she was standing on an icy section of the sleigh, and her foot slipped as she stepped forward—causing her to slide and tip over the edge of the sleigh.

A strangled yell loosed itself from her throat as she dangled from the edge, her three middle fingers the only differences between her falling and her living. She felt her arm begin to shake from exertion, and her fingers began slipping from their grip on the side of the sleigh.

"'Old on Elowyn, yer going to 'e just fine. I'm a coming." Bunny spoke somewhat soothingly, the slight nervous tremor in his voice originating not only from his fear for his fellow spirit, but also from the idea of being close to the edge of the sleigh so high up at all.

I nodded my head, desperately using all my energy to keep those three fingers strong so that I wouldn't turn into a spirit pancake. Despite my efforts, I could still feel the motion of my fingers slipping away slowly.

Bunny had finally reached a place where he could grab my hand without the risk of him possibly falling out as well. He reached down a large furry paw to grab my wrist, but it was too late. My fingers had slipped seconds before and I felt the brush of the fur on his paws grazed the top of my fingertips as we both desperately reached for one another's hand.

I began to plummet toward the ground, my screams growing louder and more desperate as I watched the sleigh become farther away from me, and I can only assume, the ground becoming closer to me. I began to see treetops fly by me, and that's when I realized that I was officially done for. Maybe if I had my pen, but it was still safely nuzzled up above inside the sleigh, unlike her who was soon going to be a big pile of curplooey ((if that makes sense… I think it may be a sound…)). I closed my eyes tight as I prepared to pummel into the earth, when suddenly I wasn't falling anymore—I was being held in a tight embrace by two strong arms.

I felt us slowly begin to descend, and merely seconds later we touched the ground. I opened one eye slowly, looking to see who could have possibly caught me in time for me to not be totally dead at the moment. The first thing I saw was two worried blue eyes looking down at me. I smiled to myself. It was Jack—Jack had been the one able to fly fast enough to catch up with her.

She opened her mouth to thank him profusely, but her body seemed to have another idea in mind when it came to what it would be doing. She felt her stomach roll and she quickly scrambled from Jack's grasp so that she could crawl over to a bush and begin to throw up. After everything in her stomach had exited her body, she began to dry heave before finally collapsing against a tree trunk tiredly.

Jack rushed over to her, "Hey, Elowyn, you okay? That was a pretty high fall."

I looked up at him through slit eyes before answering quietly, "I guess I'm just glad that I'm not a smudge right now to be honest… Thank you so much by the way, I thought for sure that I was going to be a goner."

He smiled and shrugged, "It was nothing really. I'm sure if you had the ability you would done the same for me…"

I smile before slowly standing and leaning a little against him. "Can-Can we go find the others?"

He nods before wrapping his arm around my waist and the wind began to lift us into the air, her soft currents gentle as she sped them along.

I sighed, resting my head against Jack's shoulder. "I have to admit, I really do prefer this a lot compared to the other form of traveling through air."

He laughs at my joke, agreeing with me. We continued to float along, and we soon saw the sleigh not far ahead, glistening in the moon's light as it hovered, obviously waiting for us to come back.

Alright, please review! Even if all you want to say is that I am a noob at writing, anything is better than nothing to this writer! Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for a cover pic, PM me and I shall consider it.

Bai and have a great day filled with spaghetti and meatballs!

Love,

GeneralNerdType #_# COOKIE! (::) (::)


	5. Cats and Fairies

Hey, fellow unicorns! So, hope you enjoy, um... Yeah! If you don't like, review how I could improve, and if you, tell me what I should keep doing! Anyhoo, here's a cookie to much on while reading: (::)...

Have a fun day filled with sunshine and fanfics!

GeneralNerdType

* * *

Elowyn POV:

I sat down heavily upon the seat, once Jack set me down in the sleigh, my muscles still slightly clenched from that terrible near death experience. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to gain my composure once more before I even tried to answer to the insistent questions of concern coming from the guardians. I imagined my happy place, a room filled with unread books, each teeming with the unknown. I smiled and finally opened my eyes only to go cross eyed when I realized that my pen was being held straight in front of my face.

I gratefully grabbed it and held it to my chest, finally relaxing, as I looked up at the guardians.

Determined to stop their worrying, I finally spoke, "Guys, I'm fine, really. I was just a bit worried about my pen, I slipped, and now I'm back. Problem solved."

I cringed as I saw Bunny's reaction to my less than perfect attempt at soothing their concerns. He began tapping his foot agitatedly against the floor of the sleigh, somehow making little flowers pop out of the wooden bottom.

He finally stopped muttering to himself, but only long enough to tell me off. "What the bloody 'ell were you thinking?! Standing up in tha sleigh, do ya have a death wish?"

I shook my head, stammering as I stared at him, wide eyed. "No, no... It's just that that pen is import-"

I was interrupted as Tooth zipped toward me, grabbing my face with her hands, squishing my cheeks together making me have fish lips. "Honey, no pen is more important than you, and you need to realize that!"

I shook my head, effectively detaching Tooth from my now red and sore cheeks. They just didn't seem to get it—that pen is my tool, my instrument in my work. It's like another body part, a piece of me, and without that I am not whole. I opened my mouth to try and find some way to explain this to them when Jack spoke up.

"I understand. You just need to be more careful next time." Those first two simple words were the most beautiful words I could hear at the moment. I realized suddenly why he was so understanding as I looked at his staff—it must be his winter version of my pen.

The others looked at him in surprise, causing him to roll his eyes and begin explaining in a somewhat bored sounding voice, "You guys may not understand what she's trying to say, but I do. The pen is basically her instrument she uses to complete her duty as a spirit. It's the same as my staff, and I know what it feels like to lose that, so I can understand why she was so desperate to find it."

Bunny frowned and argued, "Can't she just get 'nother pen though? It's not like she 'an't write with a ballpoint one or somethin'..."

I finally found the example that would work beautifully to explain what I meant, something that all of them could relate to. "Bunny, I know that you could replace your paint brushes and other instruments if you lose them, but what if one day the whole Warren just disappeared? And Tooth, your fairies. North, the yetis and elves. My pen may look replaceable, but what it is is actually a mini Warren, fairy, and yeti packed into one, basically it's like a mini sidekick. It is important."

I looked up after taking a long breath to find understanding finally beginning to bloom in the eyes of the guardians surrounding me. I smiled and starting twisting the pen in my hands, the gold flashing like lightning in the moonlight. Bunny suddenly sat back, letting a large sigh out whole doing so, a guilty look evident on his face.

I realized the others looked slightly downcast after realizing that their reprimanding had been uncalled for as well, and immediately spoke up, "Hey, don't get upset. Want to see a cool trick?"

Not waiting for them to answer, I thought of one of Tooth's fairies, and the pen slowly began to stretch and morph into the picture in my mind. The guardians all were looking at the still transforming writing instrument in my hand, a look of curiosity on their faces as to what it may become.

The change finally drew to a close, the gold thinning and creating tiny designs in the wings. Once it had finally settled and stopped moving, I held it up to Tooth, handing it to her gently. The other crowded around her quickly, wanting to get a close look at it as well. Tooth seemed oblivious, instead focusing on the intricate reproduction of one of her tiny workers in her hand. She stroked her fingers on the still warm metal feathers, a look of awe beginning to overcome the one of curiosity.

After inspecting it for a long time, she handed it back to me before giving me a bone crushing hug. I gasped as I answered her thank you's, grimacing at the newfound pain in my chest. She finally stepped back, and I smiled at her hesitantly.

"I guess you like it then, huh?" I asked quietly, smiling as she answered with an exuberant nod of her head.

North spoke up from the front, "I guess ve made right choice den, da? She is definitely guardian material."

I froze at his words, my pen freezing in the middle of its transformation, the thought of my original pen leaving my mind.

"W-What do you mean, guardian?" I asked quietly, looking at each of them in turn.

None of them seemed to answer, Sandy even going to the extent of creating a sand wall in front of his face so that I couldn't seem him. I frowned and walked up to Bunny, putting my finger in his face.

"What did North mean?" I asked, pushing my finger against his nose angrily. He just looked away, causing my finger to fall from his face. I huffed, and looked around at the others, "Well, what do you have to say about this?"

Jack finally looked up at me, his hood falling back, a grin slowly growing on his face.  
"Surprise?"


End file.
